I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air scrubbers and, more particularly, to an air scrubber suitable for removing solid impurities from polluted air.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of previously known air scrubbers designed to remove solid impurities and other pollutants from the air. Such air scrubbers are commonly used in industrial environments where air pollution would otherwise form a safety hazard. In addition, many government regulations now limit the amount of pollutants which can be exhausted into the air.
These previously known air scrubbers, however, are disadvantageous in that they are complex and expensive in construction. Furthermore, these previously known air scrubbers consume large amounts of electrical power and, therefore, involve high operating costs.